


You All Along

by Adrianna99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, LLYBB Bing, M/M, Mage Fight, Mistaken Identity, Prompt Fic, kind of at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianna99/pseuds/Adrianna99
Summary: Not knowing who he would fight just made everything more nerve wracking.





	You All Along

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in association with the Live and Love Bang as a mini bang, or a bing. Thanks so much to [muttthecowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muttthecowcat22) for the beta and [Amberultramarine's](https://amberultramarine.tumblr.com/) amazing art for this fic can be found [here](https://amberultramarine.tumblr.com/post/172721665953/the-bing-art-i-drew-for-one-of-the-two-fics-i-did).

“Listen, Yuuri, you’ve got this,” Phichit said seriously, patting his friend on the shoulder.  

Yuuri took a deep breath, cupping his hands over his face and squeezing his eyes shut.  

“I hope so,” he murmured, his breath hot against his already sweaty hands.  “I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Yuuri, you’ve been training for this your entire life,” Phichit said in a low voice.  “This is your chance to become the best mage in the land.”

“And then I’ll finally prove myself worthy of Viktor,” Yuuri mumbled, letting out another slow breath.  “He said he’d be here. I hope he won’t take his eyes off me while I fight my opponent.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow.  “I don’t think Viktor would claim that you’re not worthy of him, but if it helps you…”  He trailed off significantly, and in that silence Yuuri heard the rest of his sentence. _If it helps you… maybe you won’t lose this time around._  Yuuri straightened his spine, and ran his hands over the front of his shirt to smooth the rough fabric.  

“You’re fireproof, right?” Phichit checked worriedly, and Yuuri nodded.  He gently tugged on one sleeve, picking at a trailing brown thread before letting it go.  “Should be.”

He chewed on his lip, deep in thought. He had fireproofed his clothes the day before, knowing that the anonymous mage he would fight could very well be skilled in elemental magic… but now he was beginning to doubt his abilities. Unlike the tradition had been decades before, the fight wasn’t to the death, but Yuuri could still get seriously hurt if he made a blunder.  

As if he could sense Yuuri’s rising nerves, Phichit said quickly, “Yuuri, you’re going to do amazing. You’re already one of the most skilled mages in the world, and if you win this battle you’ll win it all.”  

Yuuri nodded, and then bent down and picked up his mask off the ground. In a staged competition fight like this, it was best to hide identities until the conflict was over. By the rules he and his opponent were both supposed to conceal who they were until one of them won. Not knowing who he would fight just made everything more nerve wracking.

Yuuri pulled the plain black mask over his nose and mouth and then pulled the hood attached to his shirt over his hair.  “I’m ready,” he told Phichit, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. “I’m ready to do this.”

***

“Are you ready to do this?” Chris asked, studying Viktor carefully.  

Viktor nodded resolutely, running his fingers over the edge of the mask in his hands.  “Of course,” he replied. “Of course I’m ready. I’ve been ready for a long time.”

“You don’t know who you’re going to fight,” Chris warned.  “You don’t want to get your ass kicked in front of Yuuri, after all.”  

Viktor exhaled slowly.  “He said he’d be here,” he muttered.  “I hope he’s here to watch me. I want to prove that I’m worthy of him.”  

Chris gave him a crooked grin. “That’s a little silly,” he said. “You know he loves you.”  

Viktor nodded. “And I love him,” he murmured. “I really hope he’s here to watch.”  

He shook his head as if to dislodge the thought, and then gave Chris a wide smile. “I’m ready,” he said, and affixed his face mask over the lower half of his face before pulling his hood up to cover his distinctly long and silver hair.  “I’m ready to show Yuuri just how good at magic I can be.”

“Remember, no serious injuries,” Chris reminded him with a grin, and Viktor rolled his eyes.

“Please. Neither I nor my opponent got to the final battle of the mages if we didn’t know how to fight without hurting anyone.”  

“I wonder who they are,” Chris mused, and Viktor shrugged.

“I guess we’ll all find out when one of us wins,” he replied.

“What round did Yuuri get disqualified?” Chris asked, and Viktor frowned behind his mask.

“He wouldn't tell me,” he said.  “I think he was disappointed.” Chris murmured in agreement, but before he could say anything Viktor held up a hand. “I need to go fight,” he said. “We can pick this up later?” _Or maybe never._

Chris seemed to see through his excuse, but merely shrugged. “Go ahead,” he said. “Best of luck.”

Viktor gave him a little salute, and then adjusted his mask before striding out into the arena to meet the mage he was going to fight.

***

Yuuri met his opponent in the middle of the arena where they were to fight, and stopped about ten feet away from the other mage. They eyed each other, both identities hidden under their masks and cloaks, and then when the signal rang, loud in the arena full of breathless audience members, both took their positions to fight.

The other mage was the first to make a move as they stared each other down, sending waves of fire curling around Yuuri with a twitch of his finger. Coughing a little at the smoky fumes and grateful for his face mask, Yuuri brought one arm up and then swung out, flinging daggers of ice in the direction of his opponent. The other mage crossed his arms above his head and was hidden by a sudden wall of rushing, crackling flames, and at the same time the ground beneath Yuuri’s feet rumbled and cracked.

Yuuri clenched his fists and called the winds to lift him up just as a sinkhole opened up where he had been standing. He somersaulted in mid air before landing lightly on his feet closer to his opponent. The other mage inclined his head slightly as if impressed before flinging out a hand.

Yuuri tumbled end over end in a hurricane of wind and dust from the ground, skidding on one side away from his opponent before he managed to stop himself. His mask slipped just slightly down his face, and he took a second to pull it back up over his nose before gesturing at the other mage. A windstorm erupted around Viktor, swirling with leaves and dirt and pebbles, enough to distract him while Yuuri picked himself up.

Yuuri was almost caught off guard, then, when his opponent thrust out a hand and enveloped him in ice, and he just managed to place a protective shield around himself to prevent his blood from freezing.  

He was clearly facing a more skilled opponent than he had anticipated; he would have to break out one of the tricks he had up his sleeve.  

Yuuri took as deep a breath as he could before executing two spells at once: one to melt the ice at his back and the other to paint the illusion that he was still trapped, to lure the other mage in. The ice behind Yuuri cracked and he slid out, gasping as he trembled in his effort to keep the illusions around himself going. Hopefully he was invisible, and the other mage would think he was still trapped within the ice.  

Yuuri pushed himself to his hands and knees, freezing water soaking his face mask and cloak, in time to see the other mage stalk towards the ice containing the Yuuri illusion. Yuuri scrambled backwards, getting to his feet as the other mage stuck out a hand to melt the ice. He crept around behind his opponent just as the ice cracked and his illusion disappeared, and summoned two daggers made of ice before jumping the other mage and catching him by surprise.

Yuuri held the other mage down, the ice daggers at his throat and back, for the ten seconds required to win the fight. When the signal rang to mark the end of the battle the arena around them exploded into cheers, and Yuuri let the other mage go as the ice melted to water in his hands.

The other mage faced him and then bowed. “Well played,” he said with an almost… familiar accent.  “You were a worthy opponent. Thank you.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he recognized the accent and timbre of the other mage’s voice, and tore off his mask and hood.  “Viktor?”

The other mage froze, and then slowly pulled down his hood to reveal silver hair, pulled off his mask to reveal a face that Yuuri knew and loved.

“Yuuri?” Viktor whispered, eyes wide.  “I was… I was fighting you?”

Yuuri laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… I guess so.”

Viktor suddenly grinned, heart-shaped, and leapt forward to envelop Yuuri in a hug. “Yuuri!” he exclaimed. “My love!”  

Yuuri froze, and then awkwardly patted Viktor on the back before returning the hug. After a long moment Viktor let him go and held him by the shoulders, studying him carefully. “You’re not hurt at all, are you?” he asked worriedly.

Yuuri chuckled. “No, I’m not.”  

Viktor kissed him on the cheek, and then said, “Why didn’t you say anything? About being in final competition fight?”

Yuuri just shrugged. “It was a nice surprise, at least,” he said with a small smile.

Viktor smiled back, and took Yuuri’s hand, raising it up in the air to signal a winner as the arena exploded into cheers once again. “That’s right. You never fail to surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic, it was a lot of fun to work on! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (Info about the Live and Love Bang [here](https://liveloveyoibang.tumblr.com/))


End file.
